


lunch club poem oneshots

by gdebts



Category: LunchClub, mcyt
Genre: Just bros being bros, oneshots, probably rhyming idk, sorry for your eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdebts/pseuds/gdebts
Summary: some shitty poems that rhyme for lc + other creators.i might take requests and if so, please keep them simple and non sexual, none of that shit alright?most works written lowercase because my keyboard is annoying and i like lowercase letters :)).hope you enjoy, never published anything before.made this account 100% anonymously but you might be able to tell its me.gonna try and release waves of themes.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. exist -schlatt-

rain surrounds the path

he dreads where he stands

ninety-thousand in debt

not a dollar in his hands.

when he tries he fails

every single time

his life's destroyed, he's unemployed

and he cant manage a dime.

his suit becoming ruined

every second in the mist

but he has no solution

all he can do is _exist_.


	2. dumb -cooper-

he grabs his sword

ready to fight

only three minutes

'till the end of the night.

staring at the darkness

he can sense doom

because there's only so long

until they resume.

today is tomorrow

nobody has come

he picks up his sleeping pills.

god he feels dumb.


	3. alone -traves-

the grass was dry

the boy lay down

clothing was torn

but hair was still brown.

where would he go

he had lost all hope

his friends were all gone

as if cut from a rope.

there is nowhere to go now.

nothing to see.

because when you're alone,

you'd rather not be.


	4. fired -carson-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secret message

when he heard what had happened

only tears could be heard.

often in these situations

dreary eyes will see blurred.

find a new job.

"i don't know how."

read for applications

eagerly, he raised a brow.

doing just as advised, a new place not found.

piles of sadness filled the streets

it's unknown what to say

zephyr blew the clouds around

zooming the skies 'till grey.

alas, a question remains...

how will pizza get a job now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read first letter of each line for deeper meaning


	5. drown -ted-

'why don't they listen'.

these were his first thoughts.

no matter how loud he spoke

no response could be caught.

even when crucial,

nobody would hear

it would be the same

if he disappeared.

the water enters his lungs

much like fresh air.

if he stopped talking,

he wouldn't know it was there.

the man, now alone

was making no sound.

nobody noticed

that he had truly drowned.


	6. static -noah-

static appears

filling his eyes

he couldn't look out,

and decipher the lies.

everyday people

would rather not see.

the war that surrounds them

makes them wish they could flee

his vision had deceased

but he didn't mind

from what his friends tell him,

 _he prefers to be blind_.


	7. slime-charlie-

the boy sits alone.

green fills the room.

this is his home,

the drastic lime tomb.

he is trying to stay sane,

yet his mind still tests.

puns cause him pain.

he may never rest.


	8. win -wilbur-

after countless heartbreaks

the war has been won.

will starts a nation,

with his friends, foes, and son.

a flag in the soil,

he has reclaimed his land.

so manny fallen,

some even banned.

nothing was done to tear people down.

only build them up, to reverse their frown.

now we may rest, under the crown.

may we all be happy, in our new town.


End file.
